Shine
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: This is a Hermione/Luna pairing. Just another songfic that attacked my brain and mutilated it violently. It was rather rude. Luna and Hermione learn to lean on each other. Song is Shine by Sarah Bettens. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


_[She says she's got it all planned out. She's got places to go]_

"Hermione, why don't you come with Harry and I to Auror training?" Ron asked, walking with Hermione down the street.

"Because I already know what I want to do with my life. I'm going to finish school and teach." Hermione said.

"But Hermione that doesn't make sense. You already know the stuff they're teaching there." Ron argued, sticking ot his bottom lip in a pout. Hermione shook her head and hugged both he and Harry.

"I've got to go. Be good." She said before turning and disappearing. She reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts, staring up at the brightly lit windows and dark beauty of the castle.

_[And I don't have a single doubt, she will find her way home.]_

Hermione walked briskly down the halls with Neville, talking animatedly with him about Herbology, her heart fluttering with excitement at the idea of starting classes up again, a large smile on her face.

_[And she laughs like she's free and it's like a thousand lights at once she moves with her soul]_

Hermione saw Luna surrounded by a group of what appeared to be Slytherins.

"Nargles are real." Luna said, her soft voice determined.

"Looney Lovegood. Always good for a laugh aren't you with your imaginary creatures." One of them said, a sneer on his face.

"Actually they're quite real. I've noticed them around here myself. Now go away." Hermione said, stepping towards the group. They quickly dispersed, leaving Luna to stare after them.

"Do you really believe in them?" She asked, looking over at Hermione. Hermione blinked down at the other girl for a moment before nodding, a smile spreading on her face.

"I do." She said, watching Luna's eyes light up like stars.

_[Shine, shine when the world is dark as night. Don't be afraid to know you're right. And when you just can't shine no more, what's what I'm here for.]_

"So wait, you knew Charlie before you knew the other Weasleys?" Hermione asked, looking at Luna over her mug of butterbeer. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes. He and I explored for animals together." She said, sipping her own butterbeer.

"That sounds amazing. I've always wanted to discover something." Hermione said, noticing the way Luna's eyes sparkled as she talked of growing up near the Weasleys.

"It's wonderful. Fred and George helped out too." Luna said.

"I'm afraid my life before Hogwarts was rather uninteresting. I went to muggle school and did homework and did a lot of studying." Hermione said.

"Isn't that the discovery of knowledge?" Luna asked, her moon eyes gazing directly into Hermione's, seemingly seeing past Hermione. Hermione looked down into her butterbeer, a smile on her face.

"Yes...I suppose you're correct..." She murmured.

_[I know that I can't trade with you, I was ten once before. But all the things that make you you, I would pay highly for.]_

Hermione watched as Luna explored the library, her large eyes flowing leisurely over the titles, her hands ghosting over the spines. An owl flew past, brushing against Luna's cheek, causing her to giggle lightly. Hermione felt a soft smile rest on her lips, a tender look crossing her face.

_[And she laughs like she's free and it's like a thousand lights at once she moves with her soul]_

"You've been hanging out with Looney Lovegood!" Ron exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

"Don't call her that Ronald. She's a rather fascinating person." Hermione said, glaring over at Ron, who shrugged and shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth.

"She is interesting, but her beliefs are a little out there sometimes." Harry said quietly. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"That's what I thought too till I saw some of the things she's talking about. They're real." She said. Harry nodded and Ron laughed.

"I think she's rubbing off on you." He said.

"Hermione can think whatever she wants to Ronald," Came a soft voice from next to Hermione. Hermione looked up at see Luna gazing at Ron, a look of irritation on her normally calm face.

"No offense Luna." Ron said, looking down at his food like a scolded child. Luna turned and beamed down at Hermione. Hermione smiled back and scooted over so Luna could join them.

_[Shine, shine when the world is dark as night, don't be afraid to know you're right. And when you just can't shine no more, that's what I'm here for.]_

"Luna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Hermione said, her back turned to the blond. Tears fell down her cheeks and her shoulders shook. She felt a cool hand on her arm and turned to find herself staring into silver moon eyes.

"Hermione apologizes for the strangest things." Luna murmured softly before pressing her lips against Hermione's. When the kiss broke, Hermione was blushing deeply and Luna was grinning widely.

"'I'll have to make sure to apologize for strange things more often." Hermione said, a smile on her face. She and Luna giggled together, Luna's arms around Hermione and Hermione's arms around Luna.

_[And I know you're here for a million reasons, some still to come. In my heart you're here to make sure that I have one more girl to love]_

"It's good to be going back after break." Hermione said, walking down the street with Luna, their hands clasped together.

"I rather enjoy my time at school." Luna said, her voice soft and distant. Hermione turned to Luna, their eyes meeting.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" She asked.

"I want them to know." Hermione said, a smile on her face.

"Me too." Luna said. Hermione kissed Luna's cheek, then turned, both girls appearing at the gates of Hogwarts

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Always." Luna said, squeezing Hermione's gently before the girls walked up the path towards Hogwarts together.

_[Shine, shine when the world is dark as night, don't be afraid to know you're right. And when you just can't shine no more, that's what I'm here for]_


End file.
